


A Fashionable Disaster

by morrezela



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: Ignis realizes he is in love with Noctis, and distances himself to hide it. Noctis isn't a fan of this decision.





	A Fashionable Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a pinch-hit for Mr-smith-i-need-you for the Ignoct Secret Santa 2018 event.

It felt like a punch to his gut. In all his life, Ignis has never been so helpless – at least not that he could remember. To battle against his very nature was a difficult task. One that he had apparently been doing well at for a while now even if he hadn’t realized it.

What broke him was such a silly thing that he felt quite embarrassed by it. Notice had been fishing. Nothing new there. Ignis had been meandering around behind him. He’d been loath to leave Noctis by himself even in the somewhat idyllic area that they’d found.

Prompto had wandered off much earlier, no doubt to take pictures of the monster free area. Gladio had followed suit by leaving to exercise or read or some such. But Ignis hadn’t left because he hadn’t wanted to leave Noct.

In retrospect, that should’ve been a sign. The royal family had plenty of attendants, servants, and confidants. But nobody was as loyal as Ignis. There had always been rumors about him. In his kinder moments, he brushed them off as envious nonsense. In his more vindictive ones, he’d ruthlessly quashed not only the gossip but the tongues that spread them.

But a stray bit of sunlight had proven him to be the ultimate, envious fool. Just a glimpse of it filtering through the trees, casting a pleasant pattern onto Noctis’s hair had undone him. His heart fluttered and his mouth had smiled without his say so.

Noctis was handsome. Ignis knew this and had known it for some time. The kings of Lucis had never wanted for attractive spouses. And Noctis had more than benefitted from the genes of his ancestors.

Yet… it was one thing to objectively know about said handsomeness. It was another thing entirely to appreciate it.

“I think I’ll go start on making dinner,” Ignis said. His voice sounded loud to his own ears.

“Yeah? Gonna make me something good?” Noctis asked, oblivious to Ignis’s changed mood.

“Perhaps if you’re good,” Ignis replied. He winced at his words,and was glad that Noctis’s back was still facing him. They were flirtatious words, and they had no business coming out of his mouth. He would need to rectify the situation.  
~~~~~~~~~

Noctis thought he was imagining things at first. With all the running around they were doing, he was exhausted all of the time. And half of the time he was exhausted, he was also getting strange messages from the Astrals or hunting down some weapon from some ancestor who thought leaving priceless shit in caves was a great idea.

But he could still feel the warmth on his skin from where Ignis had been pressed less than a few moments earlier. Not that the warmth was a problem. Ignis hovering next to him in battle was a given. Ignis hovering in general was a given. It was his thing.

Which was why Noctis had thought he was imagining the space Ignis was putting between them. Sure, Ignis would storm off sometimes. He could get downright vengeful if anyone pushed him hard enough. He had a temper hidden under all his court protocols and cold calculations. And that temper would sometimes manifest itself in the form of Ignis just walking away if they fought. His way of still protecting Noctis even when mad at him.

Which was irritating behavior in and of itself. Because sometimes Noctis really wanted to just have it out with Iggy. But now wasn’t one of those times. And try as he might, he couldn’t think of anything he’d done that would have made Ignis angry at him let alone that angry for that long of a time. Even if he had pissed him off that badly, Ignis would’ve at least said something.

Noctis figured that he could just go ask Ignis about it, but he didn’t like the idea. Things were tough on all of them. He didn’t need to be burdening Ignis down with his own needs. At the same time, maybe Ignis needed to talk about whatever it was?

“You okay, Buddy? You look like you’re going to drown in those thoughts there.” Prompto’s question was accompanied by the sound of his camera going off.

“Does Ignis seem strange to you?” Noctis asked in return.

“Dude. Yes. You know I think that,” Prompto replied easily. “I’ve been saying that since I met him!”

“No, not that kind of strange,” Noctis laughed. “And don’t say that so loud. He’ll hear you.”

“Uh, why? I’ve told him that to his face, remember? The great Prompto ban of April? Where you were selfish and wouldn’t give me a royal pardon, so I had to apologize to Sir Scary over there?”

“That was ages ago,” Noctis reminded him. “And Ignis forgave you right away.”

“Aha! So you do remember!” Prompto wagged an accusatory finger at him.

“I… That… Never mind,” Noctis sulked.

“Wait, is this a serious conversation? Over dead monster goo? Shouldn’t we save this for talking in the car?” Prompto suggested.

“No. Ignis would hear us then,” Noctis said as he pointed his chin over in Ignis’s direction.

“And you don’t want him to hear us because you think he’s strange,” Prompto summed up.

“No. I just think he’s acting strange,” Noctis clarified. “When was the last time Ignis was anywhere near me?”

“Two or three minutes ago,” Prompto answered.

“When we’re not in battle. And don’t say the Regalia, that doesn’t count.”

“Okay, well… Huh. You guys have a fight when I wasn’t looking?” Prompto asked.

Noctis shook his head. “No. That’s why it’s weird.”

“Well, you could always ask him,” Prompto suggested. “Isn’t that his job? To answer royal questions and stuff?”

“No, it isn’t,” Gladio answered from out of nowhere.

Prompto yelped. “Walk louder or something, big guy!”

Ignis glanced over in their direction, but shook his head in exasperation and went back to doing whatever it was he was doing.

“Why are you two just standing here when you could be looking for supplies before we hike back to the Regalia?” Gladio asked.

“Noct thinks Iggy is avoiding him,” Prompto filled him in.

Gladio chuckled. “You just noticing that now?”

“You noticed before?” Noctis asked.

Gladio didn’t look impressed with his question. “Of course I noticed. I rely on Iggy being glued to your side all the time. Now I’m always having to do it.”

“Sorry you have to do your job,” Noctis offered sarcastically.

“You should be. Also, you should just apologize to Ignis already. You know how he gets when he doesn’t have quality Noct time.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Noctis protested.

“Yeah, right.”

“I didn’t!” Noctis repeated at a higher volume than he should have given the monsters that suddenly appeared next to them. Seconds later, Ignis was right next to him again, daggers in hand.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis wondered if he’d wronged one or all of the Astrals. It was the only answer for why he would be cursed with the knowledge that he didn’t just love Noctis, but was in love with him. He’d been fine without the realization weighing on his mind.

He could’ve been quite happy not realizing the depth of his feelings. He’d gladly ferret Noctis to every curve on the globe, shed a tear or two at Noctis’s wedding, and even play the doting uncle to his offspring. But now, all Ignis wanted to do was live up to his name – starting with setting fire to Lady Lunafreya’s hideous wedding dress.

It didn’t help that every newspaper had a photo of the wretched thing on it. But it did help that newspaper was excellent kindling. Ignis quite enjoyed watching that dress burn and burn and burn again even if he could never get his hands on the real thing.

“Hey, Ignis,” Noctis said from behind him.

Ignis would jump in surprise if he hadn’t already known Noctis was there. He was always aware of Noctis’s presence. Couldn’t remember a time when he wasn’t, but logically there was.

“Noct,” the name sounded strained on his lips, “what can I do for you?”

“Can we talk?” Noctis asked.

“Talking? Must be serious,” Ignis tried to joke.

“Are you mad at me?” Noctis asked.

“No, of course not,” Ignis assured him. “Surely you’d remember if we’d had a tiff.”

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed. “But you’re avoiding me.”

“I am not!” Ignis protested.

Noctis raised his eyebrows at him and crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah. Because that’s convincing.”

Ignis couldn’t deny that point. “I’m just a bit preoccupied is all. I shan’t let it interfere with my duties.”

“Not really worried about that,” Noctis replied. “I’m concerned here. This is me being concerned. This isn’t like you.”

“I know,” Ignis admitted because it was pointless to deny it. “I just can’t speak about this to you.”

A flicker of pain went across Noct’s face before it was locked away. Ignis felt guilt for doing that to him, yet another sin to add to his growing pile of shouldn’t when it came to his prince.

“Well, can you talk to Gladio or Prompto about it?” Noctis persisted. It was nice of him. Kind, but Ignis had always known Noctis to be kind despite what others might say about him.

Still, there was no way he could express his feelings towards either of their friends. Something so shameful could only be endured. The House of Scientia was meant to serve the royal family, not lust after it. And Lady Lunafreya was a good woman whose hideous taste in wedding gowns did not make her unfit to be Noctis’s bride.

The unfit one in the scenario was Ignis. He knew this. Were Insomnia still standing, he’d consider resigning his post. But he couldn’t do that, so he would persevere and do his best.

“I need to work through this by myself,” Ignis replied. “But I shall try to be better.”

Noctis didn’t look happy with his reply.

~~~~~~~~~~

Noctis wished he hadn’t said anything. As confusing as Ignis being distant had been, it was nothing compared to how uncomfortable his efforts at closeness were. Ignis always had great posture and a cool demeanor. But Noctis had known him long enough to see how very wrong the way he was holding himself was.

It was almost like Ignis had been replaced with somebody pretending to be Ignis. And Noctis found that he hated it. He wanted his Ignis back. The one that made awkward puns and rambled about boring political crap because he knew damned well Noctis had to listen to him, and Ignis wasn’t above being petty even if he didn’t show it.

Also, new Ignis tended to have his back towards Noctis a lot. And the detailing on his back pockets was distracting. It wasn’t butt cheeks hanging out of short-shorts distracting like Cindy’s outfit was. Though, that _was_ a hilarious thought. Ignis would combust if he were to wear anything like Cindy.

Then again, Ignis had been on a combustion kick lately, so maybe he’d be into it. Usually Gladio would build the campfire, but Ignis had volunteered more than once. Noctis had even seen him toss newspaper onto the fire when it didn’t need any extra fuel.

Which, now that he thought about it, seemed to be an obvious clue to what was up with Ignis. He felt kind of stupid for not thinking about it earlier.

“Do you have today’s paper?” he asked Gladio.

“Yeah. But Iggy used the front page for kindling. So if you’re hoping for news about Luna, you’re going to have to go digging,” Gladio replied as he tossed the paper in Noctis’s general direction without even looking up from his book.

Noctis used Gladio’s lack of looking to just leave the paper where it was. He had his answer. Ignis, for whatever reason, was mad at Luna. And he was kind of an odd grudge to hold, but misplaced anger was a thing. Noctis knew that better than most.

“So, you’re pissed at Luna?” he asked as soon as he made his way to the edge of camp where Ignis was brooding.

Ignis looked surprised. Noctis felt assured of his rightness before, “Whatever gave you that notion?” came out of Ignis’s mouth. He sounded genuinely befuddled.

“You’ve been burning pictures of her!” Noctis accused because he couldn’t just turn around and leave so he could wallow in his wrongness. To his excitement, Ignis looked chagrinned.

“Only the dress,” Ignis clarified. “It is, well, it is hideous. And I'm tired of that abomination assaulting my eyes every time I try to read anything these days.”

“But, it’s a Vivienne Westwood!” Noctis exclaimed.

“Being designer doesn’t mean it’s not trash,” Ignis countered, heat in his voice. “It’s garbage. No, that’s an insult to garbage. It’s compost! Rotting compost!”

Which, okay, Ignis getting irritated about fashion was weird. But Noctis would take what he could get. At least they were arguing even if he didn’t know why. “I bet it looks better when Luna has it on.” That was the wrong thing to say for reasons he couldn’t understand.

“You would think that, wouldn’t you!” Ignis spat as if Noctis had just admitted to a crime.

“I would!” Noctis yelled back.

“You wouldn’t know good fashion if it bit you in the ass!” Ignis shouted. “You’re wearing knee high cargo pants over combat boots! You can’t even sew back on your own buttons, I have to do it for you!”

“You like sewing my buttons back on!” Noctis argued. “Because you’re a big mother hen who has to make sure my clothes won’t spontaneously fall off my body!”

“The joke is on you, Your Highness! I’d rather they did fall off!”

“What the fuck are you two arguing about?” Gladio yelled, his book dangling from his fingers.

“Noctis’s abysmal taste in fashion,” Ignis explained.

Gladio stared at them for a second before lifting his book back up and muttering, “Right. Forget I asked.”

“If you’re going to strip Noct naked and burn his clothes, can I take pictures?” Prompto asked.

“No, you can’t,” Noctis said.

“Aw, man. I never get to do anything fun,” Prompto muttered.

“You can’t because Ignis isn’t going to strip me naked and burn my clothes,” Noctis reassured him.

“That you know of,” Ignis said.

“Ignis,” Noctis said with as much gentleness as he could muster, “do you want to keep arguing about clothing. Or can we just talk about what is going on here?”

“I can’t,” Ignis replied. His voice a bare whisper compared to the strident tone it had been moments earlier. Shame filled that whisper.

“Please?” Noctis asked. It was a word he rarely used around Ignis. He never needed to.

Ignis looked like he was heading towards his death, but his mouth opened anyway. “I have inappropriate feelings.”

“For Luna?” Noctis guessed, not wanting to think about why his gut felt like it was sinking.

“No,” Ignis murmured.

Noctis was confused. Then he wasn’t. “Oh,” was all he said.

“Yes, I suppose that does sum it up,” Ignis said.

“I’m just a little,” Noctis gestured awkwardly. “I like your pants?”

“I’ll not return the compliment no matter what it might do to mitigate how terribly I’ve failed my duties,” Ignis replied, the barest glimmer of hope in his voice.

“No, I like your pants. The, uh, is it stitching? On the pockets? On your butt?” Noctis asked.

“Ah. The detailing, yes. Thank you. I had them special ordered.”

“Yeah. I like them. A lot more than I like Luna’s wedding dress. You know we didn’t really get engaged because I wanted to, uh, see her wear it. But I wouldn’t mind seeing you wear those pants. More, I mean because you’re already wearing them.”

Ignis laughed. “We should dispense with the metaphors, I think.”

“Right,” Noctis agreed.

“Good.” Ignis took a deep breath. “Much to my surprise, I am smitten with you. It is not becoming of my station in life. But I would be interested in pursuing something more romantic if you are. The engagement to a princess is a deal breaker to this proposed arrangement.”

“Okay,” Noctis agreed. “Much to my surprise, you’ve been a bit of an idiot. As a gesture of goodwill, I’m willing to break-off my engagement once we find and rescue my aforementioned fiancée.”

“Agreed,” Ignis replied with the barest hint of a smile on his face.

“I think that somehow your pants discussion was more romantic,” Gladio called over.

“Yeah gotta agree with the big guy on this one,” Prompto said. “One out of ten.”

“Well, we can’t have that can we?” Ignis asked. His hand took hold of Noctis’s and brought it up to his lips to brush a kiss against their knuckles. “Noctis Lucis Caelum. Would you do me the honor of attending a romantic dinner on a campground in the middle of a monster infested swamp where we will be joined by a man who thinks an all leather outfit is a good look and a second man who thinks I can’t destroy his camera while he’s sleeping?”

“Yeah. I’d like that,” Noctis agreed.


End file.
